Love and Loyalty Ii: Simba's Reign
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: The journey continues this time with Amana and Kiara. Simba now is a father himself and his overprotective behavior annoys Kiara his heir. Wanting more freedom Kiara venture into the Outlands with her cousin Amana. There they meet the cubs Kovu and Mkali the sons of Zira. Will Mkali and Kovu overthrow Simba? Again loyalty is tested and love intervenes.
1. Accompanying Kiara

**Hey guys !**

**Sorry for the lack of writing I've been working a lot. Anyway here's the sequel to Love and Loyalty!**

**Amana will be paired with Kovu so please don't hate me!**

**Kiara will be paired with Mkali who is Kovu's brother. Mklai means "Fierce" in Swahili. As an adult Mkali has the same colored fur as Kovu but his mane is dark brown and his eyes are red. He eventually get a scar in the form of an X on his right shoulder blade due to a fight. I don't own Lion King or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. I just own my OC'S. Kion and Azizi will be in this story too. **

**Amana's POV**

"Come on Amana!" Kiara shouted.

"I'm coming be patient!" I yelled a response to the princess. Since I was older than Kiara and Kion I was a little bigger. Since Kion was the second born he was gifted the roar of the elders as was my brother Azizi. Thus Kion was the leader of the Lion Guard a group of lions that kept the Pride Lands safe. Usually lions made up the guard but Kion thought other animals should be in the guard and after a disagreement with Simba did the king finally relent.

My father had been part of his own guard in the past but he lost his roar during a time where his heart had evil in it. Thankfully my mother saved him and my sire was a loving father to me and my brother as well as a proud mate to my Mom.

Today I would be venturing through the Pride Lands with Kiara. This was her first time leaving Pride Rock and Simba was nervous. My cousin was very overprotective of his only daughter which sometimes annoyed the princess.

I found Kiara looking over the edge of Pride Rock at the kingdom.

"Let's go!" Kiara exclaimed and she shot past me in excitement.

She didn't see her father and Simba picked her up into his mouth and lifted her to where he was.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Simba asked.

I held a snicker behind my paw.

"I see the princess is eager to leave"

My own father approached and at seeing him I strode over to him and purred around his front legs. Dad chuckled and he lowered his head so I could rub my face against his. He then gave me an affectionate lick with his tongue.

Azizi was most likely with Kion doing their patrols or something with their group. Nala came over and sat herself next to her mate while Mom did the same next to Dad.

"You stay with Kiara young lady" Mom told me.

"Will do Mom" I promised.

"And stay away from the Outlands" Dad added.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderous outsiders" Zazu pointed out landing next to Kiara. Mom growled dangerously and I knew why. The outsiders were led by a lioness named Zira and she wanted my father as her mate but instead Mom won that right.

"Zazu's right you can't turn your back on them" my cousin stated.

"Really? How come?" Kiara inquired.

"Never mind just run along now"

"But Dad"

"You'll understand someday go on"

"Dad" Kiara replied before she purred underneath her father's paw. Then she and I left our parents to explore the Pride Lands.

**Kamaria's POV**

"Our children are growing fast" I told Scar as we left Simba and Nala.

"Yes they are" my mate agreed. "Azizi is a member of the Lion Guard and Amana is on her way to becoming a warrior lioness"

Amana never seemed to be girly girl like some of the other female cubs in the pride. She was either with Kion and Azizi or with Kiara.

"Don't fret Amana can handle her ground" I reassured my beloved.

"It's Kiara I'm worried about she has Simba's spirit" my mate pointed out.

"That's true and if she gets into trouble Amana will steer her away from trouble"

"I hope so now that I'm a parent I can't help but constantly worry for our children"

"Now your starting to sound like Simba" I teased Scar.

I then pushed my mate beneath me. He and I rubbed heads while purring.

"They'll be fine" I said hoping it would calm Scar's nerves down.

**Amana's POV**

Kiara and I chased after a butterfly. When the butterfly landed on a rock Kiara got into a crouching position before finally leaping onto the rock.

"Nice your pounces are getting good" I praised her.

"Thanks yours are too, I bet you'll be a better hunter than Kion and Azizi"

Her comment got me to blush before something drew my attention. Up ahead was the Outlands and Kiara saw them too.

"Uh uh get that look out of your eyes cousin" I told Kiara noticing the mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm just looking Amana besides don't they look cool?"

"No they don't" I replied eying the Outlands again.

"I wander what's out there" Kiara muttered.

I placed a paw to my face. The rustling in the grass behind us then made me turn around. Kiara heard it too and when she looked we made Timon and Pumbaa scream. Kiara and I did the same and the princess got onto her hind legs and walked backwards falling into the small pond below. Pumbaa jumped in after her.

"Dang it Timon try not to scare us like the again!" I scolded the meerkat giving him a push with my paw.

"Sorry kid Simba wanted us to keep an eye on you and Kiara"

Kiara strode out of the water and shook out her fur while Pumbaa lectured her.

"Hey Pumbaa we got it Simba wanted you two to watch us" I told the warthog firmly. I then jumped off of the rock and made sure Kiara was okay and she was. Timon then went over to a log and with a snap of his fingers Pumbaa lifted it up with his tusks.

The meerkat put some grubs on a leaf and then offered them to us. I politely declined and Kiara downright refused. Pumbaa ate one before spitting it out and this annoyed Timon. The two began to bicker and Kiara rolled her eyes. She then looked to the Outlands and I sighed knowing she was up to her usual mischief.


	2. Kovu and Mkali

**Amana's POV**

"Come on Kiara we need to leave" I fussed at my cousin. We were now in the Outlands thanks to Kiara being so curious.

"In a second Amana I just want to look around" the princess countered and she jumped onto a tree that worked as a bridge. Sighing I got onto the log and followed after her. She suddenly lost her balance and I hurried to the other side. My cousin was alright and she had collided with another lion cub.

The cub was a boy and his fur color was a shade darker than mine. He had a black patch of mane on his head like Kion did. His eyes were dark green. Immediately the cub got onto his feet baring his teeth and his claws were out. I placed myself between him and Kiara.

"Who are you two Pride Landers?" the cub demanded as he approached us. As the cub got closer I hissed and used my paw to smack his face. I didn't use my claws and hopefully the smack would warn him not to approach any closer.

"That hurt!" the cub told me.

"I'm protecting my cousin" I stated.

"Kovu what's wrong?"

Another cub rushed over and it was another boy. This cub had the same fur color and like his friend only his eyes were different. They were red and they narrowed at seeing us. Then he smirked.

"Why did you follow me Mkali?" Kovu demanded.

"Because I know you would wander off brother" Mkali answered. He then looked at me and Kiara. "And I'm glad I came it's not everyday Pride Landers venture into our territory"

Suddenly Kovu tried to pounce on me while Mkali was toying with Kiara. My cousin leapt from side to side while I had Kovu pinned to the ground underneath me.

"What are you doing?" Mkali asked Kiara.

"My father says never to turn your back on an outsider" she replied.

"You always do what Daddy says?" Mkali teased.

"No!"

"Bet you do, bet your Daddy's little girl"

The cub then chuckled before turning around in a cocky manner and walked away. I shot Kovu a glare before getting off of him.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody we can take care of ourselves" the cub boasted. He was sitting on something in the water and Kiara followed after him impressed. I then saw reptilian eyes and a crocodile snuck up on Kiara and Mkali yelled. Kiara saw the crocodile and got away before it ate her.

"Follow me" Kovu suggested and having no choice I did as he asked. A crocodile had Kiara and Mkali cornered on a rock and they were able to make it to safety before another crocodile could hurt them. However they were unaware of being on more crocodiles who were now awake and angry.

Kiara was on a tree and Kovu was quick to jump onto some of the crocodiles which had his brother cornered. Kovu jumped on the reptiles mouth making it shut and I soon was leaping from crocodile to another getting over to Kiara. I suddenly fell into the water and a croc almost had me when Kovu and Kiara were able to jump on its snout.

I was able to use another crocodile to climb out of the water and I ran to the tree branch which each of us used to climb to safety before it was bit in half. Afterwards we all looked to the ticked off crocodiles below and Kiara taunted them before she walked off. I made sure my cousin was alright and she did the same with us before turning to the two brothers.

"You guys were really brave"

"Hey!" I protested.

My remark made Kovu snort and Kiara laughed. I shot Kovu a glare and he smirked right back at me.

"You two were brave as well" Mkali praised. "I'm Mkali and that's Kovu"

"I'm Kiara and this is my cousin Amana"

I rolled my eyes before Kiara nudged Mkali and Kovu with a paw ready for a game of tag. Of course the two brothers shot confused looks at us and I intervened.

"She tagged you two meaning you have to chase us until one of us is it"

"Ah I see" Mkali replied and he got into a pounce position as did Kovu. Then suddenly Simba appeared out of nowhere and roared at the two cubs. At the time a lioness revealed herself and she roared a challenge back at the king. Kiara cowered behind her father's back feet. The lioness then saw me and she smirked. But before she could do anything my father appeared above me and roared at the lioness.

Mom appeared next to Dad and she was baring her teeth at the mysterious lioness. Nala and some of the other lionesses were here as well.

"Zira" Simba hissed.

So this was the lioness who led the outsiders. She looked really mean and immediately I didn't like her.

"Ah Simba it's been awhile and Scar you look well"

The lioness then shot my mother a glare.

"And you still have this lioness as a mate I see"

"Unlike you" Dad stated calmly.

Zira growled before turning to Simba.

"These lands belong to Asani" she stated.

"I banished you from the Pride Lands now you and your young cubs get out" he spat.

"Oh haven't you met my sons?" Zira began. "Kovu and Mkali? Before Asani chose Kamaria and Scar's cubs as his heirs Asani chose both Mkali and Kovu as his heirs originally"

Dad and Simba growled while Kovu literally shook with fright.

"Enough mother we should leave" Mkali suggested.

"Hush child" Zira responded before looking back to Simba. "My children were born before you banished us to the Outlands where we have little food, less water"

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands" Simba answered sternly.

"But my children do not" Zira countered. "And besides you wouldn't kill innocent cubs would you?"

"No" Simba replied. "Now take your children and leave we're finished here"

The king then went over to Kiara and picked her up into his mouth. Dad did the same with me and Zira approached Simba.

"Oh no Simba we have barely begun"

She then chuckled and she eyed me while laughing. Mom snarled at her and Zira growled back. Afterwards she turned and picked up Kovu into her mouth and Mkali sent us one last look before he followed after his mother.

**Looks like Zira is still pissed at not being Scar's mate. XD. I love how Scar is protective of his daughter. However he isn't overprotective like Simba is with Kiara XD. **


	3. The Outlanders

**Kamaria's POV**

"Oh thank goodness!" Azizi exclaimed as he and Kion rushed over to us. Scar placed Amana down onto her feet and once next to his sister did our son rub his head affectionately against his Amana's. Both of our cubs had a close relationship and every now and then Azizi would act like he was older than his sister.

"Your not hurt are you?" Kion asked his cousin once she and her brother finished rubbing heads with one another.

"No and Kiara is alright she's with Simba"

"Most likely getting a lecture" Azizi added.

"Boys we need to speak with Amana in private" I interjected.

Amana gulped and got into a submissive manner.

"Alright Mom, but sis you need to tell us everything later"

Scar and I watched as our son walked off with his cousin. Once they were gone did Scar and I turn to Amana.

**Amana's POV**

"I'm sorry I went into the Outlands! But Kiara decided to look around and I followed after her to make her return to the Pride Lands with me"

"That's how it happened?" Dad asked calmly.

"Yes Dad, I wouldn't lie about something like this"

"Still it was dangerous young lady and you could have been killed" Mom added.

"I'm really sorry"

Dad then bent his head down and rubbed his face against mine. After he licked my face Mom did the same.

"So what punishment do I earn this time?" I questioned.

"This time we'll let it slide" Dad replied first. "However your mother and I think you should be taught how to defend yourself"

"Really? Who's going to teach me you Dad?"

My father chuckled.

"Both of us will be teaching you and your brother" Mom confirmed.

**Outlands.**

**Maisha's POV**

I searched everywhere for my missing brothers Kovu and Mkali. Nuka was suppose to be watching them but my idiot of an older brother thought otherwise. I wasn't a lion like the rest of the pride but a leopard. Zira had adopted me when I was still a newborn cub since she lost her biological daughter in her first litter. As the oldest female I was very overprotective of my younger siblings.

I found Nuka scratching his fur while Vitani looked unamused.

"Hey Maisha! Did you have any luck finding the little termites?" Nuka asked.

"No I didn't you fool" I answered coming up to my older brother. I gave his side a smack with my paw. "Mother is going to be mad she did tell you to watch them after all"

"That she djd" my little sister agreed.

"Hey its every big cat for his or herself out here those little termites need to learn how to be on their own"

Nuka began to scratch at his fur again. The termites were really bad out here and I felt sympathy for my him. Whining Nuka got onto his hind legs and used the tree as a scratching post for his back.

"I should have been the chosen one" Nuka began but he let out a frustrated yell and resumed getting the termites out of his fur. He even went as far to hunker down and scoot.

"I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Pfft, yeah right why don't you try and tell that to her?" Vitani challenged.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Nuka responded.

"Here's your chance brother"

Mom was strolling back with Kovu in her mouth with Mkali following. Kovu was set onto his paws and I drew Mkali towards me with a paw and I began to lick his fur affectionately.

"Gah! Maisha I'm alright!" he whined.

I flashed my little brother a smirk before doing the same thing with Kovu.

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Mom snapped at Nuka. He winced at her angry tone.

"It isn't his fault Mkali and I went off on our own" Kovu interrupted defending Nuka.

"What were you doing?" Mom demanded coming upon Kovu.

"Nothing" Kovu replied scared.

"Mom"

Mother looked to me.

"It was an accident they wandered off so please don't be too hard on Mkali and Kovu"

"We are sorry mother" Mkali apologized.

"Heck even Maisha went looking for Mkali and Kovu unlike Nuka" Vitani added .

"Hey!" Nuka protested.

Mom sighed before eventually shaking her head.

"Very well but next time there will be consequences"

**Mkali's POV**

"Those two cubs were pretty cute" I teased Kovu with a nudge.

"Knock it off!" my brother growled.

"Are you two referring to the Princess and Scar's daughter?" Mom suddenly demanded.

"He started it" Kovu confessed.

"So you two thought you would get close to the daughters and Simba would welcome you in open arms? What an idea!"

Mom widened her eyes before looking to me and Kovu.

"What an idea!" she exclaimed happily.

"You brilliant children"

Using a paw Mom drew me and Kovu close to her. She then began to affectionately use her paws to rub our backs.

"I'm so proud of you both, you both have the same convincing mind that made Asani so powerful"

Nuka rolled his eyes and Maisha smacked his head making him whine.

**Maisha's POV**

"So are you finally going to admit you like Makucha?" Mom teased me. I was sneaking into the Pride Lands to meet up with the male leopard.

"Come on Mom" I whined.

"I'm just teasing you honey" Mom replied before rubbing my head with hers. I purred and returned the gesture before leaving her to enter the Pride Lands. It was dark but us leopards had good sight at night. I followed Makucha's scent trail and it led me into his territory.

I was in the middle of a courtship with the male leopard. There was something about him I was deeply attracted to. Makucha was lounging on a rock completely unaware I was sneaking behind him.

"I hear you Kitten"

"Damn it" I growled.

I climbed onto the rock and lay myself beside Makucha. The male leopard rubbed his head against mine while purring. I licked his cheek in response.

"I thought you wouldn't come and see me" Makucha stated.

"And what would make you think that?"

"Well Kitten you don't exactly seem too interested in me courting you before"

"I made up mind to give you a chance you cocky leopard" I scolded him. "And besides you are handsome"

"Ah so you finally admit it" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and Makucha gave a dark chuckle. He then proceeded to climb on top of me.

"Hey! I'm not ready for" I began but Makucha silenced me with a reassuring head rub.

"I'm not going to mate with you Maisha, I'll do that when your ready, I just want to show you something else, how I am a worthy male for you"

He then began to lick the back of my neck in a slow and teasing manner. My body shivered in delight and the male leopard suddenly pressed a kiss onto my cheek making me blush. It was followed by a lick of his tongue before he lay back down next to me.

"Like that Kitten?"

"Yes" I confessed.

"That's my girl" Makucha purred back. I then slid my body closer to his and Makucha licked the top of my head before we both fell asleep.

**Hehe. **


End file.
